minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayhem
Bayhem' '(pronounced BAY-him) is supposedly the strange, horned black shadow in the image somehow taken at 1969 called haunted.missing. Rather than .png or .jpeg, it is .missing, being one of the only ten in existance with the name. It is apart of the ten legendary ".missing" images, also known as The Viruses. Description Unlike the two Viruses before it (Cvale and Nightra), Bayhem is hard to depict in its .missing file, appearing in the very far right as a quadroped winged creature that appears pitch black and curved horns. Nothing else is able to be made out of the picture. Its name is a combination of Beast and Mayhem, since haunted.missing has caused much more turmoil than the two .missing images before it. The scene in the image appears to be an abandoned wasteland, with tall dead trees and rocks scattered everywhere. Bayhem seems to be surrounded by much of the fog, making it harder to see him/her. The ground is red and black (the red is not blood, but it could be the color of the dust), and it seems to be during night. Haunted.missing was found not origonally on the internet, but in an eerily similar location to the scene in haunted.missing along with an old-fashioned camera. A note was scribbled on the back of haunted.missing, saying "You missed something". Later on, the image was brought to the internet and would only save as haunted.missing. When the uploader of the image tried to convert it to something else, a message would pop up saying "You missed something", the same message on the back of the origonal photo. It was locked onto .missing and uploaded to an old social networking site in 1998. Several hours later, the only thing anybody could post was "You missed something", and if they tried to type in anything else, the website would refuse to let them post it. One night, the owner of the website got angry and hacked his own website trying to post something that wasn't haunted.missing's message. It was successful, but immediatly haunted.missing appeared on his screen, zooming in on Bayhem, and then his computer crashed. When trying to turn it back on, a different message came up, saying "You'll never find me", and the computer would shut off again. This happened three times before the computer stopped working altogether. When the other people who went on the website tried to log in or enter the site, all they would see was haunted.missing. Nothing abnormal happened to the people, strangely, or their computers. This is what sets everybody paranoid, since nobody knows if something bad will eventually happen or if Bayhem would continue to torture them, or if the photo just had a virus. There was indeed a virus that came with the photo, and it was locked into the website owner's PC memory. When he opened the folder containing the virus, the only content was a message with the title *** and the message was "You missed something". When the owner of the site brought his broken computer to a repair place, they forced the computer to turn on, and oddly, everything seemed to be working correctly. The virus of Bayhem was also missing, as well as the picture. The people thought he was crazy, and they gave him back his computer. When he got home, the computer would turn on as normal but haunted.missing would come back and the virus was still there, but idle. The only thing the virus seemed to do was prevent him from reaching his website, pulling up big red letters saying "You missed something". Nowadays, people don't even bother to try and download haunted.missing after the incident in 1998. Bayhem himself has never appeared in public or done any serious damage, other than inflitrate computers of onlookers in haunted.missing and remain idle. Since the old social networking site no longer exists, the Virus does nothing to wreck the computers and is of no threat...however, that is why people are scared of him/her, since they do not know when he will strike, or where. The old owner of the website did not vanish, did not have or see anything paranormal, and never encountered Bayhem. But the experience scarred him with fear. Debating today is seldom, since everybody is too scared to bring up the topic. Few have tried to talk to Bayhem the Virus but always received no response. The Virus lies in wait, entering whoever's computer it can, and waits there. One (and one of the only) debate was trying to reach and say that the reason it was called haunted.missing was that somebody who would upload the image to somewhere would have their site haunted, but the the threat seemed to be missing. However, an alarming incident happened just a few years ago. In April 21st, 2008 , a young girl named Lucy Naomian at the age of 5 saw the haunted.missing image and thought that Bayhem in the image was adorable. When she told everybody else, they freaked out and backed away from the conversation. Confused, she looked at the image again and tried to zoom in on Bayhem in haunted.missing, and she saw him in clear detail, oddly. Lucy then tried to draw Bayhem on paper (right). She showed it to strangers who would stop and look, and one of them happened to be a scientist. The scientist took one look at Lucy's impersonation of Bayhem and immediatly took her and the picture to a test lab, scanned both pictures (haunted.missing and Lucy's picture) and was able to come up with a clear representation of what Bayhem most likely looked as (below, left) with four CG models of quadroped black animals that look identical to the Bayhem in haunted.missing. Surprisingly, Bayhem in the CG models is shockingly similar to a Valdor. The CG models of Bayhem were released to public, and oddly did not disturb the virus that lived in the computers of now hundreds of people. The word spread quickly in the news, along with the internet. Lucy's drawing of Bayhem was also released to public, which clearly set her in a joyful mood. It seemed as if the biggest discovery in the world had been made. However, Lucy had a "terrible" (the word other people used to describe this) incident happen soon afterwards. She wanted to find Bayhem, so she brought a camera and recorded herself walking to nowhere, and somehow ended up in somewhere no one expected - the same place Bayhem was taken the photo of in haunted.missing. During the recording (now on private websites), Lucy is heard humming to herself, walking down a gravel path in the beginning. Throughout the video she talks to the camera, saying that she's gonna find Black Teddy - later revealed the nickname she gave Bayhem - and live with him forever. When the camera came to the place identical to the haunted.missing setting, she started running. Although it was never found out what, something was chasing her and from the background noise, it is thought to be some sort of creeper. The camera moves around a lot at this point, blurring the image and making it hard to tell what's going on. But during the midpoint of the video, a deep growl is heard that makes Lucy stop, and a blur of black and red flashes across the camera once, then twice, and the creeper/hissing animal stops shouting. Lucy is head saying "Peek-a-boo, Black Teddy!", and the camera wobbles some more as it appears that she is climbing on Bayhem like he was a giant black horse. Lucy shouts, Bayhem charges off, and she accidentaly drops the camera and it lands on the ground, which makes the screen turn black and it stops recording. Right before it stops, Bayhem is heard speaking in a rather scratchy and deep voice, and he says "You found something", as if the opposite of his old message, "You missed something". Lucy afterwards was never seen or heard from again, until somebody found her footage, uploaded it to the internet, and it appeared on the local news. From this incident, it is comfirmed that Bayhem was not as big as a threat than what most people first expected, however still dangerous to computers. Lucy lives on in the internet, and it is not known whether she is dead or alive. But now, oddly, haunted.missing still has it's old effects, but if you look very, very closely, you see the shadow of a little girl, standing behind the Eighth Virus. Category:Mob Variations Category:Highly Feared Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Creepypastas Category:The Ten Viruses